


In vino veritas

by camille_miko



Series: L'ivresse d'une nuit et les lendemains [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: frenchdrabble, M/M, they will be together or not
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une soirée d’équipe. Une bière de trop. Un « et si tu restais ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	In vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
>  **Prompt :** « In vino veritas » pour la nuit des drabbles de FrenchDrabble

Steve regarda Danny avant de secouer la tête. Son coéquipier ne tenait définitivement pas l’alcool. C’en était presque amusant d’habitude. Ce soir… Ca l’était réellement moins. Ils avaient décidé de faire une soirée avec l’équipe. C’était un bon moment tous ensemble. Chin était parti le premier, en disant que Malia l’attendait à la maison et qu’on ne faisait pas attendre une femme aussi merveilleuse. Danny s’était gentiment moqué de lui, mais il n’avait pas contredit ce postulat. Il appréciait réellement la jeune femme. Trente minutes plus tard, c’était Kono et son trajet pour rentrer qui les avait quitté.  
Puis… Steve avait proposé une dernière bière entre eux deux. Il avait parlé de tout et de rien, jusqu’à ce que le brun finisse par lui demander s’il voulait rester dormir. Il était tard, ils avaient bu… Toutes les bonnes raisons de rester en somme. Danny avait dit oui. Alors, Steve avait sorti deux autres bières pour continuer à parler. Il était plus de deux heures quand le blond finit par déclarer forfait. Il était crevé et tenait plus que difficilement debout.  
L’ex-SEAL lui avait fait signe de le suivre. Piochant dans ses affaires, il avait fini par sortir un tee-shirt avec « NAVY » inscrit en gros dessus et un short d’entrainement se contentant d’être bleu. Il les avait lancé à Danny, qui s’était assis sur le lit en attendant.  
\- Change-toi pendant que je passe à la salle de bain, lui avait-il dit.  
Quand il était sorti de la pièce contiguë, il avait trouvé son coéquipier endormi sur le lit, visiblement ayant perdu le combat contre le sommeil. Durant un instant, il s'était demandé s’il n’allait pas emporter une couette et des oreillers pour prendre le canapé ou même la chambre de Mary. Danny était juste sur un côté du lit –celui qu’il n’utilisait pas- alors… Il avait sorti rapidement une autre couette pour pouvoir la poser sur son coéquipier, avant de se glisser sous les draps. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’y avait eu personne d’autre dans son lit, avec qui le partager. Ce n’était pas exactement comme sur un navire où il y avait un autre marine dans le faible espace. C’était différent, mais loin d’être désagréable.  
Danny irradiait de chaleur –certainement pour cela qu’il se plaignait toujours de mourir de chaud sur l’île- et c’était tellement étrange d’avoir cette source de chaleur contre lui. Il somnola peu à peu, bercé par la respiration calme du New-Jersiais. Ce fut vers trois heures du matin, qu’il fut tiré de son état léthargique. Danny avait roulé contre lui, posant sans s’en rendre compte une main sur sa hanche. Le geste était intime, calme, terriblement personnel et pourtant, jamais Steve n’avait trouvé un mouvement plus justifié. C’était une évidence qu’il le fasse.  
Il ne fit rien d’autre que passer sa propre main sur la hanche de son coéquipier. Ils auraient tout le temps d’en parler demain. Ou pas. Quoi qu’il en serait, il kidnapperait à nouveau Danny, parce qu’ils n’allaient pas ignorer ce qui se passait ici et maintenant. Car c’était eux.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
